Diesel 10
' Diesel 10' is an evil BR Class 42 "Warship" Diesel with a roof-top, hydraulic claw named "Pinchy" and the main antagonist in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and The Magic Railroad. He and IU7 tried to destory Lady the Lost Engine, seeing that steam engines are untrustworthy to today's standard's or railway industry. but Thomas, Lady, Burnet, Coker the Squirrel, Pooh and his friends managed to defeat them by making them falling of the viaduct and into a barge of slundge. Bio Diesel 10 had been to Sodor a long time ago, creating problems for the steam engines. He chased down Lady - the engine who kept Sodor alive - and made her crash. In the years that followed, Lady's caretaker, Burnett Stone, took her into hiding, trying desperately, but failing to bring her back up to steam. Diesel 10 returned many years later, intending to destroy Lady for good. He brought with him two lapdogs, Splatter and Dodge, who were present when the boss was scheming. He was first seen in the movie charging past Thomas and Gordon at Maithwaite. He also dumped sneezing powder all around Tidmouth Sheds so that the wind from Harold's blades would blow it all over the place. Diesel 10 had very little success with his plans - Mr. Conductor caused Pinchy to throw him safely onto bags of flour, and during a speech on "how to stop being stupid", he caused a coal chute to empty its contents on top of him at The Coaling Plant. By using special coal from Sodor, Burnett Stone was able to bring Lady back to life. Diesel 10 was determined to attack her, but lost the aid of Splatter and Dodge. Burnett, Lady, and Thomas found themselves being chased by Diesel 10 over an unsafe viaduct. The center of the viaduct collapsed, and while Thomas and Lady were able to cross safely, Diesel 10 was too large and fell into a passing barge below. How Diesel 10 got back to Sodor is a mystery. It is likely that Sir Topham Hatt decided to give him another chance. In Calling All Engines!, he was working at the scrapyards, using Pinchy to load rusted metal into trucks. The sight of him returning caused Thomas and Percy to shudder in fright. Thomas and Mavis went to tell steam engines and Diesels all over the island to meet at the coaling plant, a chance and hope for them to work together and get the new Sodor Airport built on time. When Thomas went over to tell Diesel 10 about the meeting, he got scared to his wheels. Not sure if Diesel 10 would want to help the steam engines anyway, due to their difficulties in the past, Thomas sped away as fast as he could. Construction of the airport was almost complete when a tower collapsed, cracking the runway and blocking the tracks. With Harvey too far away to clear the line, Thomas took a chance and decided to ask Diesel 10. Convincing his former archenemy that helping the other engines would prove how useful he was, Thomas returned with help to clear the line. In The Great Discovery, Diesel 10 and a number of other Diesels later waited in the quarry yard to hear if Thomas had been found in the days leading up to the reopening of Great Waterton. At the end of Misty Island Rescue, unbeknownst to the steam engines, Diesel 10 was seen on a bridge overlooking the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre threatening them. In Day of the Diesels, he later tricked a lonely Percy into helping him take over the Sodor Steamworks. When Percy had a falling-out with Thomas, Diesel 10 used him to attempt to have the Sodor Dieselworks repaired. After convincing Thomas to go to the Dieselworks, Diesel 10 had Percy lead him and the other Diesels to the Steamworks. When they arrived, Diesel 10 betrayed Percy and took over the Steamworks. He retained the comedic humour that could be seen in Thomas and the Magic Railroad; for example, when he rolls back into his shed, the doors close on him too early, leaving him stuck for a few seconds before goes all the way back into the shed and the doors close completely. When Percy went to the Dieselworks to rescue Thomas, Percy saw that sparks from "Pinchy" had set the main shed ablaze. After saving Thomas and putting out the fire, Percy led the steam engines to the Steamworks. After a brief argument between the engines, the Fat Controller arrived. Percy told him that the Diesels needed a new Dieselworks, so the Fat Controller had the steam engines and Diesels work together to rebuild it. Diesel 10 is now in charge of the Dieselworks, but Den and Dart run it when he is not around. In the seventeenth season, Diesel 10 was stealing Christmas decorations from the Steam Team at Tidmouth Sheds with Paxton's help because he thought no one liked diesels. That afternoon, Percy caught him stealing the last of the decorations and bravely raced after the evil diesel in an attempt to get the decorations back, enlisting Edward, Thomas, James, Henry, Gordon, Toby, and Emily to help him. After taking back the decorations, Paxton told Diesel 10 that Sir Topham Hatt gave them a truckload of decorations for the Dieselworks. At the end, he decided to give the Steamies back the decorations, though most of them were crushed by Pinchy, so to compensate, he gave them the diesels' decorations because they considered Sidney to be a good enough decoration. Persona Diesel 10 is an evil, conniving, bullying, and psychotic monster. He absolutely despises steam engines, and would call them taunting names like "puffball" and "teapot". He is Sodor's strongest but not quite largest Diesel, his power being enforced by his slightly malfunctioning claw, Pinchy. He can use this deftly, and is even able to use it to make a sculpture. All engines, steam and diesel alike, fear and respect him. Despite his aggressiveness, he will help on occasion since Sir Topham Hatt brought him back, but only when it suits his personal interest. He can have a caring side, but he very rarely shows it. Trivia *Diesel 10, along with Den and Dart, than joined forces with Lord Rothbart in Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Swan Princess get his revnege on Thomas and his friends by kidnapping Thomas along with Princess Odette. *Diesel 10 will return along with Discord and Queen Chrysalis to join forces with Hexxus in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest. * Diesel 10 returns in Pooh, Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels. * Diesel 10 is the leader of the Rough Gang. *Diesel 10 is also Thomas the Tank Engine's main rival. *Diesel 10 is also best friends with Discord, Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra (until he and Discord reformed). *Diesel 10's main target was to destroy Thomas once and for all for foiled his plan, but failed several times. *Diesel 10 dies in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Discover Laputa: Castle in the Sky, but he came back along with Discord's clone. He is also killed in Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor but returns in Brian Griffin's Adventures Chronicles. Gallery File:Diesel_10_Smiling.png|Reformed Diesel 10 Smiling Untitledfdg.jpg|Diesel 10 when he was Evil Diesel 10's Defeat in Thomas and the Magic Railroad.jpeg|Diesel 10's Defeat in Thomas and the Magic Railroad Diesel 10 as a pony.png|Diesel 10 as a pegasus D10 with Mg-15 and Coachgun.png|D10 with an MG15 machine gun and golden coachgun Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:The Rough Gang Category:Reformed characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Trains Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Neutral Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Usurpers Category:Possessor Category:Pegasus Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Characters Category:Russian-Accented characters Category:Thomas & Friends Characters